1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a sliding module for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assists (PDAs) are widely used. As such, the sales and use of slide-type portable electronic devices have been on the increase. A slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, which can open and close relative to each other with the use of a slide mechanism.
However, the slide-type devices typically only allow the two housings to slide parallel to each other. Therefore, when the slide-type is placed horizontally, it can be difficult for users to view a display screen on the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.